Schrodinger's Box
by NatRipper
Summary: What if you tried to use a human in Schrodinger's Box? Tsuna's life was never going to be the same. Yaoi. AU.


**A.N.**

**Okay, I know myself, and I know I have a tendency to neglect fics and never update them. I'm not going to lie and say I'll update every week with this fic, but I will try to update whenever I can. It takes work keeping up a high average, you know! **

**By the way, I know some people have different views on the Schrodinger's Box thought experiment, but this is just one of the more interesting ideas I had with it. If you think differently, and want to talk about it with me, you can PM me or review the fic!**

**Summary: What if you tried to use a human in Schrodinger's Box? Tsuna's life was never going to be the same.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Schrodinger's cat, a thought experiment based on the idea that if a cat is placed into a box with a radioactive source and a flask of poison, an internal monitor would detect radioactivity, causing the flask to shatter. The basis of the experiment is that the cat is possibly both alive _and_ dead. However, at face value, if you look at this cat, you will only see it as alive _or_ dead.

The experiment has been tested thoroughly by several mafia scientists throughout the years, except instead of using a cat, they use a human. The most famous scientific mafia group, the Estraneo, was dedicated to creating a human that was both alive and dead.

The Estraneo collected children at a young age who were abandoned or ignored, and tested the Schrodinger's box theory on many of these children. Unfortunately, only one survived the process as appearing alive instead of appearing dead. His number was 27.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Later<em>

_Iemitsu POV_

Sawada Iemitsu sighed, looking over some important documents in his hospital bed. He had been careless on his last mission, and had to be taken to the hospital to recover from a bullet wound.

He had just received news that the Estraneo had been destroyed by a young boy named Rokudo Mukuro, who had quickly been taken to Vendicare. Any survivors scattered around the many laboratories had been taken to the hospitals nearby, and the police had to notify a few mafia groups, the situation was so dire.

Cleanup had recently been taken care of, and now it was Iemitsu's job to try and find family or available foster parent's for the children.

He buried his head in his hands, wondering when he would be able to have his own children. Nana had been discovered to be infertile about eight and a half years ago, and they had both given up on being able to have children. They considered adopting, but Iemitsu wasn't home enough to make such an important decision with his wife.

Nana had discovered just two years ago about his unsavory job status as a mafia second-in-command. She was understandably upset, but accepted his lifestyle because she loved him. She had, however, demanded he visit Namimori more often and pay for her to take self-defense classes.

Smiling at the thought of his wife, Iemitsu moved the papers off the bed, making to get up from the hospital bed to visit the restroom.

Washing up, Iemitsu exited the bathroom. Without looking where he was going, he turned towards his hospital room, only to bump into someone.

When he looked around to apologize, he didn't see anyone, so he looked downwards. Spotting a small figure sprawled on the floor, he held out his hand.

When the figure looked up, Iemitsu's narrowed blue eyes met startlingly clear brown eyes. Iemitsu's breath caught in his throat. The boy that he had bumped into looked almost exactly like Nana. In fact, if he didn't know that Nana was sterile, he would have thought the boy was her illegitimate child.

Crouching, he looked the boy in the eye, and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy, surprised from the strange man's attention, answered, "My name is 27."

Iemitsu's brow furrowed a bit, wondering at the strange name, which sounded like a number to him, and excused himself, confused about the strange pull he felt toward the youth.

* * *

><p>The next day, he asked a nurse about the boy.<p>

"So… I met a young boy with a strange name in the hallway. He said his name was 27."

"Ah, yes, the poor dear. We received him just a couple of days ago. He's quite the anomaly."

"What do you mean by that?" Iemitsu asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're from the mafia, correct? That's why you're on this end of the hospital. The boy was found in an Estraneo lab, and you know about _that_, and after reading his files, there's some… strange circumstances surrounding him."

"What? What circumstances?" He pried, knowing that for a nurse to have heard about mafia business 27 must have been deeply involved in the experiments.

"Why are you so interested in the boy anyway?"

"Well… I'm just worried for him. He… He looks a bit like my wife." He reluctantly supplied, knowing that without a good reason, she wouldn't give him information.

"Do you think he might be your son?"

"Oh, no. There's no chance of that."

"Ok… Well, if you're interested in hearing more, you'd have to be part of his family."

"So where would I be able to contact his family?"

"He doesn't have any." The nurse replied sadly, finishing what she had to do.

"Huh…" Iemitsu thought for a second. He knew the boy, 27, was somehow drawing him in, despite only meeting him once, and he really didn't want to let him go.

In a split second decision, he asked the nurse where the children's ward was.

Iemitsu stretched as he walked around outside the hospital's confines. He had been released two days ago, and was staying at a hotel nearby.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop thinking about 27. He was so… entrancing. He was adorable, yet cold. They had formed a bond after days of Iemitsu pestering him.<p>

Picking up a phone, he dialed his wife' number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi!"

"Oh, hello, dear."

"I was wondering… Have you given any thought to adopting a child recently?"

"I thought that topic was already decided on."

"Well, yes, but."

"Yes?"

"There's a little boy."

"Oh. And you want him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I do."

"Do what you think is best. If you love him, I'm sure I will."

"Thank you, love." He said breathlessly.

Two days later, the adoption was confirmed, and 27, now named Sawada Tsunayoshi, had smiled at Iemitsu for the first time since they had met.


End file.
